Quêtes de Fallout 4
Informations générales Il y a un total de 144 quêtes dans Fallout 4. Celles-ci sont réparties de la manière suivante : * 13 quêtes liées à l'axe historique principal, * 34 quêtes secondaires indépendantes des factions, * 22 quêtes secondaires dépendantes de la Confrérie de l'Acier, * 22 quêtes secondaires dépendantes des Miliciens, * 22 quêtes secondaires dépendantes du Réseau du Rail, * 22 quêtes secondaires dépendantes de l'Institut, * 4 quêtes secondaires liées aux compagnons. Quêtes principales Prologue Le Prologue se déroule durant l'année 2077 et consiste en une quête unique, qui n'apparaît pas dans le journal de quêtes du joueur. Acte 1 L'acte 1 démarre lorsque l'Unique Survivant se réveille durant l'année 2287, 200 ans après être entré dans la capsule cryogénique de l'Abri 111. Acte 2 The beginning of act two is heralded by the arrival of the Prydwen, opening up the majority of the Brotherhood of Steel quests. Acte 3 Act three begins when the Sole Survivor acquires the ability to fast-travel to and from the Institute at the end of Institutionalized. At this point, the main quest's structure splits into four different branches, one for each of the four main factions. Certain events in those factions' quests can make other factions hostile to the Sole Survivor, thus locking them from those branches and failing all of that faction's on-going quests. In some situations, this can be delayed (or even accelerated) with certain actions or certain dialogue choices. Should the player decide to oppose the Institute by supporting any of the other three factions, the main quest ends with The Nuclear Option quest (there are actually three variants of the same quest, one for each faction opposing The Institute). However, should the player join and support The Institute, the main quest ends with the Nuclear Family quest. The following quests become available after completing Institutionalized: * Synth Retention (The Institute branch) - starts automatically. * From Within (Brotherhood of Steel branch) - given by Elder Maxson if the player completed Show No Mercy, or was already given if the player used the Brotherhood of Steel to advance in The Molecular Level. * Inside Job (The Minutemen branch) - given by Sturges if the player completed Old Guns, or was already given if the player used the Minutemen to advance in The Molecular Level. * Underground Undercover (The Railroad branch) - given by Desdemona if the player joined the Railroad by completing the Tradecraft quest, or was already given if the player used the Railroad to advance in The Molecular Level. Quêtes des factions = Les Miliciens = Confrérie de l'Acier Le Réseau du Rail L'Institut Side quests Secondary quests These are non-affiliated secondary quests. Miscellaneous quests These quests are displayed under the section "Miscellaneous" of the Pip-Boy. Unmarked quests These are quests that can be completed for certain rewards, but do not appear in your Pip-Boy. Companion quests The following quests are given once the player gains enough affinity with a particular companion. Settlement quests In addition to the Help defend (settlement name) quests, there are a number of miscellaneous quests associated with settlements. Add-on quests ''Automatron'' These quests are only playable after Automatron has been installed. ''Far Harbor'' These quests are only playable after Far Harbor has been installed. ''Vault-Tec Workshop'' These quests are only playable after Vault-Tec Workshop has been installed. ''Nuka-World'' These quests are only playable after Nuka-World has been installed. Notes * The Brotherhood of Steel, the Institute, and the Railroad are mutually hostile. Progressing through one's questline will eventually make the player hostile to the other factions. * Siding with the Institute might make the Minutemen hostile, but this can easily be avoided with Charisma checks and selecting the correct dialogue choices. * The Minutemen route only becomes available if the player character is hostile with the Institute, either by attacking them or by getting into a heated argument with Father. If the player character wishes to end the main quest by siding with the Minutemen, the Institute is the only faction that needs to be destroyed. * The Minutemen can also become hostile with The Railroad if they don't sound the evacuation signal during the Nuclear Option quest. * The Minutemen can also destroy the Brotherhood of Steel if they later get into a hostile relationship with the player character, even if the player character sided with the Brotherhood in order to finish the main quest. de:Fallout 4 Quests en:Fallout 4 quests es:Misiones de Fallout 4 pl:Zadania (Fallout 4) pt:Quests do Fallout 4 ru:Квесты Fallout 4 uk:Квести Fallout 4 zh:Fallout 4任務 Catégorie:Quêtes de Fallout 4